


Meant to Be

by PurpleReine



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Anastasia (1997 & Broadway) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/M, New Dream, New Dream Appreciation Week, OT3, OT3 friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24283714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleReine/pseuds/PurpleReine
Summary: Rapunzel and Eugene are forced to dance with each other.Through Lance's perspective.Anastasia AUNew Dream Appreciation Week Day 3: Fairytale
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Rapunzel, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Meant to Be

While Rapunzel and Lance were having lunch before it was time to board the ship, Eugene mentioned that he had a quick errand to do before they set off. Of course, he insisted that he needed to go alone. For some reason, Lance had a feeling something was changing between the trio.

“Do you think he’ll be alright?” Rapunzel asked as she took a sip from her tea.

Lance simply shrugged his shoulders, “I’m sure he’s just getting some last minute supplies. After all, we are going to be on the ship for a few days.”

He returned to his food, not before catching the worry look on her eyes as she stared at the direction he left. 

...

After months of bickering back and forth, Rapunzel and Eugene have finally managed to put their differences aside. Whether the day was quickly approaching for her to be reunited with her family or because Eugene managed to buy her a new green dress for said occasion, they became civilized. 

Lance was okay with this. He can finally take a breather from the arguing and contradicting each other. But something happened as soon as Rapunzel appeared on the deck wearing the green dress Eugene just gave her.

“Ahem,” she caught their attention from their game of chess. 

The dress itself was off the shoulders with white trims on the sleeves and the flowy skirt, and the skirt came down to her calves. Since it obviously fit her a tad big on her, thanks to Eugene not knowing women sizes and the fact that Rapunzel is smaller than the average woman, she made it work by putting a brown belt on. Of course, she insisted on still being barefooted. She even managed to put her waist length hair into a loose topsy turvy braid and decorated with flowers. 

Where did she even get flowers from?

Lance quickly stood up and took her hand and spun her around.

“Beautiful! Marvelous!” He stated, “You are dressed for a ball!”

Rapunzel simply blushed, “I-I don’t know about that, Lance. But thank you.”

She turned to Eugene who was standing quietly behind and was looking up and down at her.

“Well?” She asked in a whisper.

Eugene continued to take her in. So many words to say; beautiful, pretty, lovely. But the only word that managed to come out was, “Nice!” 

Rapunzel disappointingly sighed and turned back to Lance. 

“Are we doing more lessons today?” She asked him, “So I can grab my journal.”

Lance quickly looked back and forth at the duo and quickly came up with a little scheme of his. 

“Actually,” he said and he pulled her towards Eugene, “Today, we shall dance! You must be able to dance with a partner.”

“Woah, Lance,” Eugene began to protest, “I’m.. I’m not very good at it.”

But Lance wouldn’t hear it. He put them together and began counting.

“One, two, three,” He said, “Rapunzel, you don’t lead, let him.”

Slowly and clumsily, they began to dance. Somehow even without music, they managed to create their own music. Something only the two of them can hear.

Lance watched the scene unfold before him. Maybe the bickering stopped, not because of the day quickly arriving, or him surprising her with a dress. Which by the way, that is something Eugene has never done before. Perhaps, they are beginning to fall for each other. 

Lance smiles at them as he watches them quietly talking to each other. He has no idea what they could be possibly talking about, they are clearly lost in their own little world. 

As Eugene twirls her gracefully, he accidentally steps on her foot. This causes Lance to cringe and begins to make his way towards them in case they begin to bicker again. He quickly stops as he watches Rapunzel shake her foot before motioning him to continue dancing.

‘Yep,’ Lance thought to himself, ‘It’s one, two, three and suddenly I see it at a glance’

This time, Rapunzel lets go of him and twirls on her own before going back to his arms.

She is radiant and confident. Born to take this chance. He taught her well, and planned it all. She is very bright and knows her history. He knows they have a high chance of proving her to them. She has changed so much over these last few months. She is no longer the scared young girl she was when they found her wandering in the woods. 

Eugene also changed so much. He used to be very impatient with her, especially when she was trying to learn about the family tree and important things. Always picking up fights with her and becoming angry when she refused to cooperate with him. Now, he’s uncharacteristically buying her dresses, asking her if she needs help with her lessons. 

Suddenly, Lance sees them stop dancing and their bodies moving in together. 

Something has indeed changed. 

“Oh Lance,” he whispered to himself, “How could you do this? How will we get through this?” He sees Rapunzel closing her eyes and slowly pouts her lips at Eugene, who is leaning down to her.

Eugene quickly steps back and clears his throat. “Rapunzel, I…”

“Yes?” she asks in a tiny voice.

“You’re doing fine,” he quickly said, “Excuse me.” He walked back towards their room leaving Rapunzel confused as she watched him leave.

Lance watched the scene unfold and let out the breath he was holding, “I never should have let them dance.”

**Author's Note:**

> After so much thinking, I decided to try to view this ship through Lance's eyes. A twist! Since Tangled and Anastasia have similar plot lines, I figured the ship scene would be perfect for Lance's views on New Dream. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always welcome.
> 
> Tumblr @purplerock11 Twitter @purplesworks


End file.
